gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Char and Sayla
Char and Sayla is the thirty-eighth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on December 22, 1979 and North America on April 9, 2002. Synopsis M'Quve's squadron hides among asteroids and debris, as does White Base. Amuro senses someone watching him. Char tells Lalah to head back to the Zanzibar and that he'll battle with the Gundam. On White Base, Bright is concerned about Amuro but knows that they cannot move first. Mirai senses that Amuro is alive and Fraw asks how she knows for sure. On the Chivvay, Uragang asks commander Dellamin that they attack, but Dellamin doesn't want to reveal their location and wants to wait for Barom's warship to arrive. Amuro looks for Char's mobile suit but can't find it. He notices Lalah's jeep driving away and that she is driving it. As he approaches he senses Char behind him and just narrowly avoids a blast from him. Char wonders if the Gundam's pilot is a newtype. Amuro charges at Char in the Gundam. Char tries to cause an avalanche around him. With Amuro having dodged every shot, Char is sure that his enemy is a newtype. Amuro wonders where Char is coming from, and spotting him behind a rock, jumps above him, damaging the Gelgoog's hand. Char's Gelgoog is able to kick the Gundam away and comes at it with a large blade which Amuro avoids. Amuro is able to hit the Gelgoog again in the side. Char realizes that he should have gone on some trial runs with the Gelgoog and flees. Amuro tries to follow, but the Gundam runs out of energy. A large explosion goes off in the distance. Amuro briefly wonders if he got him, but knows that he couldn't have given his enemy is Char. Char leaves his Gelgoog, doubting that the Gundam pilot fell for the dummy explosion. Meanwhile, Wakkein's Magellan approaches the Texas zone, looking for White Base. Barom's Chivvay approaches it. Dellamin's ship notice its arrival, and he orders the ships to head there. This enables White Base to detect their presence. Bright orders Sayla to head out on the G-Fighter and for Job John to stand by in the Guncannon. Sayla launches. Sayla is able to heavily damage the enemy's Musai. Bright orders White Base's main gun and missiles to fire, which strike Dellamin's Chivvay, destroying it. Barom's Chivvay is also destroyed by the Magellan. Wakkein says to advance towards the White Base. Wakkein tells the White Base crew to head inside and to be careful. Bright orders several crewmembers to standbye in buggies, then head out once White Base lands. Fraw is in a daze and Bright needs to ask her questions twice to get her to respond. Job John tries to respond to Fraw, who has fallen asleep. Bright tells Fraw to have someone take over for her and go down to see how Hayato is doing. He comments on how everyone is exhausted. Char heads towards an abandoned farm and notices a buggy driven by Sayla nearby. She tells Bright that she hasn't heard anything yet. Suddenly Char jumps into Sayla's buggy. Char asks Sayla why she hasn't quit the Federation but she accuses him of doing the same by joining the Zeon. Bright, listening in, wonders who Sayla is talking to. Char asks Sayla if she remembers what Jimba Ral told them as children, of how their father Zeon Zum Deikun called for Degwin Zabi on his deathbed, and Degwin was named his successor. Jimba claims that he called Degwin's name on his deathbed because he was his killer. That is why Jimba raised them under false identities. Char tells Sayla that he joined the Zeon to get close to the Zabi family, but now realizes that true peace won't be achieved even if they are defeated. He believes this due to newtypes. Sayla tells Char that he shouldn't make a newtype his enemy. Char tells Sayla that he's no longer the Casval she once knew and he has discarded his past. He tells Sayla to leave the Federation and that he'll leave her enough gold to head to Earth. Char asks Sayla to let him look upon her face one last time and runs off. Bright doesn't tell Mirai about what he heard and that they must find Amuro. Amuro works on trying to fix the Gundam and finds Sayla's buggy. Bright decides to launch White Base to pick up the Gundam due to the Zanzibar approaching Wakkein's Magellan. Lalah asks Char what happened in the Texas colony and he tells her not to ask him about it. The Magellan and Zanzibar fire upon each other. Gundam is brought back into White Base. Marker detects an odd object as they depart from White Base. Omar picks up the object, which is a small suitcase. As White Base departs the Texas colony they find the destroyed remains of the Magellan. Bright sheds tears over Wakkein's death. Bright gives Sayla the suitcase, claiming it was addressed to her and asks her what it is. She says she believes it to be full of gold and it came from Char. Sayla reads the letter from Char contained within the suitcase and starts crying. Important Events *'Deceased:' Uragang, Wakkein, Barom Trivia * During the Amuro's battle with Char, the Gelgoog's Beam Naginata is presented as a solid-blade weapon instead of a beam weapon. * Due to the events of September 11, 2001, "Char and Sayla" was completely skipped over in favor of a repeat episode of Dragonball on Cartoon Network's "Toonami" lineup. The Newtype: Challia Bull would be the last-aired episode before the series was fully pulled. Staff *'Script:' Kenichi Matsuzaki *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Shigenobu Nagasaki Category:Episodes